Psycho
by arumatarizu
Summary: Kita menyayangi satu sama lain, menjadi budak satu sama lain, kita bertengkar kemudian berpelukan kembali./AkashiXOC/ONESHOT/OOC/PG 15 or Older!/Based on Red Velvet's song, Psycho.


Kita menyayangi satu sama lain, menjadi budak satu sama lain, kita bertengkar kemudian berpelukan kembali.

_Hey, now we'll be okay._

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Warn : Based on how i interpret Red Velvet's song, Psycho. Akashi x OC. Typos. OOC. PG 15 or older._

* * *

Hari ini tidak secerah beberapa hari lalu. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan mendung. Udara di Kyoto mulai mendingin, orang-orang bergegas pergi beraktifitas sebelum hujan turun deras. Seperti yang diberitakan, hari ini matahari mungkin tidak akan kebagian peran untuk menyinari daerah Kyoto.

_Cih_.

Seorang gadis mendecak kesal. Jas almamater sekolahnya—SMA Rakuzan, sengaja digulung hingga ke sikutnya. Bajunya keluar rok, dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibuka, dasinya pun terpasang berantakan.

Gadis itu cantik, sebenarnya. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki luka di wajah, maka kulit mulusnya tidak akan dihiasi plester dan bekas obat merah. Rambutnya hitam legam, sengaja dikuncir cepol agar tidak repot. Ia tinggi, hampir terlihat seperti model. Dapat dilihat dari kaki jenjang, walau ada luka di bagian lutut dan tulang kering.

'_Lihat ratu iblis itu,'_

'_Sial! Harusnya aku tak lewat sini agar tidak ketemu dia!_'

_'Bertengkar lagi kah? Menyeramkan.. aku takut sekelas dengannya..'_

_Ratu iblis._ Panggilan akrab dari penduduk seantero SMA Rakuzan. Ia mendengarnya begitu menginjak wilayah sekolahnya untuk pertama kali setelah libur musim dingin. Ia memilih pura-pura tuli, menahan emosi daripada menimbulkan keributan di hari pertama masuk sekolah ini.

Menyeramkan, ya? Memang. Hari pertama sekolah mana yang dihiasi hujan deras, bukan hujan kelopak bunga sakura.

"Kau bertengkar dimana lagi?"

Suara _baritone_ itu menghentikan langkah si ratu. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu memalingkan pandangan dan mendapatkan seorang yang kebetulan ia tahu. Ruang loker sepatu gedung B saat itu sepi karena hampir semua muridnya sudah pergi ke auditorium untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dia berniat untuk masuk kelas sebelum pergi ke upacara, tapi malah bertemu seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ia temui pagi-pagi begini.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku takkan kabur dari upacara,"

"Dimana lagi? Kali ini sekolah mana?"

Perempuan 17 tahun tersebut menatap mata orang yang ada di hadapannya. Memang tidak sekuat lawan bicaranya, namun dia memberanikan diri. "Aku tidak ingin diganggu, Seijuurou,"

Akashi Seijuurou—Ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan, yang kini ada di hadapan cewek dengan julukan '_Ratu Iblis_' ini. Kebetulan—bukan, disengajakan agar selalu satu kelas dengan gadis itu untuk beberapa alasan.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?__Pertama kali aku merasa begini._

Cukup rumit untuk menjelaskan hubungan Akashi dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sebutan _Ratu Iblis_ tidak didapatkannya dengan cuma-cuma. Sejak SMP, Gadis itu sering bertengkar dengan anak sekolah lain, atau bahkan preman pasar pun ia jabani. Semua yang mengganggu di matanya akan ia lawan dan mau tidak mau harus membuat mereka lenyap dari pandangan gadis itu. Hasilnya, tentu selalu dia yang menang telak, walau ada kalanya si Ratu Iblis babak belur dan mendapatkan luka serius sampai harus dirawat secara intensif. Orang-orang takut padanya, Ratu Iblis menjadi pembicaraan hangat di antara penduduk sekitar.

Sejak gadis itu duduk di bangku SMA—Di Rakuzan, tepatnya, ia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Tepatnya saat dia masih di tahun pertama. Kehadirannya tidak begitu dinantikan, bahkan tidak disenangi. Gadis itu sudah biasa. Berangkat sekolah, belajar, pulang dan bertengkar seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Selalu pergi dari rumah dengan luka yang diplester dan pulang membawa luka baru.

Mengenai dirinya yang membawa keresahan dan rasa tidak nyaman, Akashi yang baru diangkat jadi ketua OSIS saat itu mau tak mau berbicara padanya. Akashi bertkata padanya kalau lebih baik ia berhenti bertengkar dengan anak sekolah lain atau ia akan dikeluarkan.

"Kalau aku akan dikeluarkan, keluarkan saja. Lagipula aku sebenarnya tidak minat sekolah di sini,"

Gadis itu melawannya. Dan Akashi sangat benci dengan orang yang menentangnya.

"Kau menarik. Cerdas juga licik. Berkali-kali aku peringatkan, tapi kau justru selalu menentangku,"

"Mentang-mentang kau ketua OSIS, jangan harap aku bisa tunduk—"

"Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku tak ingin berbuat jahat padamu,"

"Lakukan saja. Terserah,"

Akashi tak melakukan apapun. Tapi lelaki itu justru menarik pergelangan tangannya—lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu. Bagai hilang akal, si gadis pun tidak berkutik sama sekali. Ia hanya merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya yang sedikit menggelikan dan membuatnya bergidik. Ditambah eratnya jeratan jemari yang ada di pergelangannya.

Gadis itu spontan mendorongnya, "A-apa-apaan kau, brengsek!!!" Tangannya mengelap bibirnya sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak bisa menentangku. Kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu,"

Akashi mengelus rambut hitam panjang nan lebat gadis itu, "Jadilah gadis baik untukku,"

Saat itu, Akashi meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah lapangan _gym_ yang gelap, dan hanya ada sinar bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Gadis itu masih membeku, lututnya lemas, dan ia bahkan tidak bisa mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat lagi. Setelah melihat siluet lelaki tersebut menghilang, gadis itu terjatuh di lututnya. Membisu dan hanya satu hal yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini—air mata.

_Bahkan sang Ratu Iblis sekalipun, bisa-bisanya dibuat tunduk oleh sang Kaisar._

Tapi itu kisah masa lalu. Hanya ia, Akashi dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sekarang, mungkin hubungan mereka memang sulit untuk dideskripsikan—tidak pacaran, tapi saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Akashi, tentu dia baik hati. Kadang kala dia terlihat seperti orang sinting, _di dunia ini menang adalah segalanya_—kata Akashi. Mengeksekusi siapapun yang menentangnya, baik itu orang tuanya sendiri. _Diktator. Egois._ Tapi kembali ke poin pertama, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia adalah orang yang baik dan sangat kalem. Sementara gadis itu, ia kasar juga terbuka akan perasaannya. Sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang hangat juga sangat ramah, ia sangat ingin punya seorang teman yang mengerti keadaannya—tapi dirinya yang seperti ini membatasinya untuk punya teman.

_Kita benar-benar unik,_

_Aku hanya benar-benar menyukaimu._

Akashi dan dirinya sangat paham. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun paham ikatan seperti apa yang mereka miliki. Melihat gadis itu kini kembali terluka, Akashi tidak suka.

"SMA Hanegaku... Hey Seijuurou,"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Boleh aku istirahat saja di UKS?"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Kini suara itu terdengar semakin berat—Akashi marah. Bukan karena dia yang tadinya berkata tak akan kabur dari upacara malah minta izin untuk istirahat di UKS. Melainkan dia yang berbeda kali ini.

"Jawab aku," katanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku pusing," gadis itu berjalan ke sisi kiri Akashi, tapi pria itu menghadangnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktuku untuk mengurusimu,"

Si gadis menoleh sedikit, "Kau sudah buang waktumu setahun lebih untuk mengurusiku," katanya.

* * *

Gadis itu kehilangan moodnya untuk pergi ke upacara penerimaan. Siapa peduli, toh nanti kalau giliran sambutan yang ia lihat ujung-ujungnya pria bersurai merah itu lagi. Pada akhirnya dia mengatakan kalau semalam ia bertengkar dengan anak dari SMA Hanegaku, sekolah khusus pria. Tidak biasanya perempuan itu tidak mengatakan alasan kenapa mereka bisa bertarung, biasanya ia akan bilang seperti '_mereka memalak orang tua', 'mereka menggoda anak gadis sekolah lain_,' atau bahkan sekedar '_wajahnya tidak enak dilihat_,' dan Akashi hanya akan menasihatinya seperti biasa.

Gadis itu baik-baik saja. Hanya _shock_ dari semalam belum menghilang sepenuhnya dan sekarang ia berbaring di ranjang UKS. Penjaga UKS—Hanako-sensei, seperti biasa bercanda padanya, '_lagipula kau ke UKS karena mau bolos kan?! Mana pacarmu kok enggak nganterin?!_' tapi gadis yang bisa membalas candaan guru muda itu sekarang tidak merespon dan memilih tidur.

_Shock_. Ya.

Semalam, dia hanya berniat untuk beli minuman berkarbonasi di sebuah _vending machine _yang ada di taman dekat rumahnya. Tetapi tiga orang lelaki tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan mulai berkata yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Oi, kudengar kau anak Rakuzan ya? Ratu Iblis Rakuzan itu?"

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Hei hei, kau manis juga ternyata? Lebih baik ikut kami minum, daripada cari ribut disini~"

_Yang cari ribut itu kalian. Sialnya aku tidak bawa sesuatu untuk menghajar mereka, _

"Yaaah... Kami dengar kau mengalahkan bos _yankee_ di Seikogakuen, hebat juga, kau kan belum lawan kami... Tapi.."

Salah satu dari mereka memegang tangan perempuan itu. Dia tiba-tiba panik, namun tetap berusaha mendinginkan kepala dan memikirkan segala cara untuk menghajar kumpulan lelaki brengsek.

"Ikut kami saja yuk, kami baik kok sebenarnya~"

Rekannya yang lain mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya dan bajunya hampir dirobek. Saat dipegangi cowok-cowok tersebut, perasaannya kacau dan sangat marah, ingin menangis namun air mata tak menetes, secara refleks perempun itu melakukan _backflip_ dan berhasil menendang dua kepala pria yang memeganginya. Ia meraih tiga kaleng soda yang baru dibeli dan membenturkannya di kepala mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil menggunakan remukan kaleng yang berujung tajam itu sebagai senjata mereka dan melukai wajah gadis itu—tetapi dia lebih beruntung, berhasil kabur dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ribut dengan anak sekolah lain, sering. Tapi menerima pelecehan seksual, ini baru pertama kalinya. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan karena takut, ia berlari sambil menangis di lingkungan pemukiman yang sunyi.

_Untuk sesaat aku sangat merindukanmu, Seijuurou. Andai kau ada di sisiku seperti biasanya._

* * *

Keesokannya, gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Melihat memar yang ada di sekujur tubuh Akashi saat kebetulan melihatnya mengganti baju di _gym_ pasca latihan basket. Permainannya hari ini juga tidak semaksimal yang biasanya. Ia mudah kehabisan nafas.

_Sangat marah_. Gadis itu tahu Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat bodoh dan tidak ada gunanya. Ia menghampiri Akashi yang masih berkumpul dengan temannya dan sekonyong-konyong menampar pipi dari si rambut merah itu, menimbulkan kejutan di tengah klub basket SMA Rakuzan.

Akashi mendelik pada rekan-rekannya—bahkan sang pelatih—dan membuat mereka keluar gym untuk memberikan waktu. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua, bersama dengan keheningan yang mendadak.

"Sejak kapan kau nganggur dan jadi ikut-ikutan masalahku sejauh ini, sih?! Lihat dirimu! Menyedihkan!" Kata si gadis.

Akashi diam.

"Lagian siapa kau selama ini?! Orang tuaku kah?! Bahkan orang tuaku sendiri tidak tahu aku begini. Kau sok tahu apa gimana?! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, kau—"

Pria itu menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan tajam, membuat dia berhenti berkata-kata. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan yang kali ini,"

"Kalau begitu berhenti menempelkan hidungmu di kehidupan orang,"

"Bukan aku yang terlalu mengurusi hidupmu. Tapi kau memang sudah jadi urusanku sejak awal,"

"Darimana?! Kalau saja kau apatis sedikit, aku takkan mengenalmu dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Kau berlagak seperti kau tahu segalanya tentangku, lagipula sikapmu yang benar tuh seperti apa? Kau itu siapa sih?! Apa hakmu untuk marah karena aku bertarung dengan orang lain?!"

"Lalu apa hakmu untuk menamparku? Kau itu siapa?"

_Benar. Kita bukan siapa-siapa._

Akashi menghela nafas, "Kau pulang saja. Jangan keluar malam sendirian lagi."

Akashi murka begitu tahu gadis itu—tidak, gadisnya dilecehkan begitu saja. Karena itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria itu nekat melawan orang-orang yang menyentuh gadisnya dari SMA Hanegaku. Tentu para bajingan itu babak belur, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan Akashi juga terluka.

Gadis itu juga murka begitu paham kalau Akashi terlibat pertikaian dengan orang-orang dari SMA Hanegaku tersebut. Tahu sendiri, Akashi itu murid teladan di SMA Rakuzan, Ketua OSIS, Kapten tim basket No.1 di Jepang pula, seluruh warga SMA Rakuzan menghormatinya, gadis itu hanya takut nama baik itu tercoreng hanya karena gadis sampah sepertinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, perlahan gadis itu memeluk Akashi dan menangis sejadinya. Pria yang dipeluk juga terkejut, atau mungkin rekannya—Hayama dan Mibuchi yang kebetulan mengintip dari ujung pintu gym juga kaget setengah mati.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, sialan! Ingat kau itu teladan dari sekolah ini!! Bagaimana kalau namamu jadi jelek hanya karena aku?! Aku.. aku sudah jelek di mata orang, aku dianggap hanya sebagai pengganggu, bahkan hampir dikeluarkan.. kalau kau sampai... Sampai dianggap buruk juga.. aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri... Dan itu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih sulit untukku.. brengsek.."

Akashi sedikit melirik ke orang yang sedang menangis di bahunya itu, dan memeluknya kembali.

"Jadilah gadis baik untukku, aku akan melindungmu,"

_Hubungan kita begitu unik dan aneh,_

_Saling menghancurkan lalu berpelukan kembali._

Hubungan_ kita begitu indah juga sedih,_

_Saling menyinari seperti bulan dan sungai._

_Orang-orang__ yang melihat kita selalu bertengkar dan kembali bersama katanya tak mengerti, ini tidak lucu._

_Tanpamu__ aku jadi pusing dan tidak semangat, orang bilang kita cocok, dan sekarang kita akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

"Oi oi... Siapa sangka kalau Akashi ternyata bisa deket sama cewek, ya? Heh, orang itu! Selalu menang dalam segalanya, bahkan tentang cewek!"

Hayama menggerutu.

Hayama Kotarou dan Mibuchi Reo—mengintip adik kelasnya sekaligus kapten basket SMA Rakuzan bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis di _gym_. Tadi Akashi sempat memberikan lirikan yang berisi pesan seperti, _tolong tinggalkan kami berdua disini._ Membuat dua kakak kelasnya itu penasaran dan berujung menguping.

"Tapi, Sei-chan sangat tegas, ya," kata Mibuchi, wajahnya berseri, "Hatiku jadi deg-degan gimana gitu," lanjutnya.

"Menurutku sih, bagus nih. Kali aja Akashi jadi _calm_ dikit kalau soal basket, mereka juga unik banget ya. Ceweknya itu yang katanya Ratu Iblis 'kan? Ya pantas lah, gak heran juga kalau Akashi yang bisa buat dia takluk, kalau itu aku sih pasti sudah kalah dan babak belur sama si Ratu Iblis," Hayama ngoceh tanpa henti.

Mibuchi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut, "Sst! Berisik! Aku tahu kok, dia itu sebenarnya baik. Cuma orang-orang banyak yang berprasangka buruk sama dia, seperti kau," lanjutnya.

"He... Gitu toh..."

Mibuchi mengangguk, "Aku gak paham deh sama hubungan mereka," lalu dia bangkit dari posisi ngintipnya. "Aku mau mandi, ah~"

Hayama juga ikut bubar, "Reo-nee! Kau kapan punya pacar kayak Akashi!"

"_Mou_! Sei-chan itu sudah pacarku!"

.

_Hey, now we'll be okay._

_Kaisar dan Ratu Iblis._

* * *


End file.
